


林神的羔羊

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sheep Aziraphale, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 半人半蛇的林神Crowley/半人半羊的牧神Aziraphale。牧神在6000年前给一条小黑蛇挡过雨，6000年后，纯白色的半羊人和黑蛇在午后的山丘上交合。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 50





	林神的羔羊

“这里的居民说，林神有金色的眼睛和火一样红的头发。”亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利，软趴趴的绵羊耳动了两下。

他躺在山丘上，春季的草地丰美柔嫩，山丘铺了层绿色绒毯。

“他们还说什么？”克鲁利问。

“他们还说林神的下半身是条蛇，背部的鳞片由黑曜石铺成，腹部的鳞片是红玛瑙。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“显然他们说的都是真的，我之前并不知道你就是林神。”

林神探起上半身——人类男性的躯体，腰肢瘦长，流线型肌肉在晒成橄榄色的皮肤下蜿蜒起伏，从前胸到下腹的线条优美流畅。他肩头、肘部和下腹部覆着细细碎碎的鳞片，就像居民们说的那样，像是“用黑曜石铺成的”。他在阳光下舒展身体，腰腹柔韧，肩背处的骨骼和肌肉舒展得像对翅膀，一条深而狭长的缝隙自肩胛中间蜿蜒而下。

他当然知道自己是美的，所以才要让阳光和长发纠缠着一起从肩头垂下来，才要用那种慵懒肆意得有些高傲的眼神凝视半羊人亚茨拉菲尔，才要让阳光和风一起停留在他漂亮的颧骨上。

“那你怎么说？”克鲁利歪着头，用指尖在半羊人柔软丰腴的胸口画圈。

“我觉得，”亚茨拉菲尔喉咙里发出吞咽声，小小的后蹄在草地上蹬踹了两下，“我觉得你很美。刚认识你的时候，我就觉得你美极了。”

他在草地上扭了扭身体。上半身是人类，下半身是羊，有软趴趴的绵羊耳和卷起来的羊角。牧神亚茨拉菲尔，纯白色的半羊人，眼睛是橄榄色，还有一团特别可爱的小尾巴。

克鲁利继续俯身，用蛇尾把半羊人卷起来，鳞片刮擦牧神温暖、柔软的毛发，那一团团打着卷的羊绒早就已经在阳光下晒得温暖蓬松。四只不安分的小蹄子试图挣扎，它们开始无意识地蹬踹。

“而我觉得你很可爱。”林神在亚茨拉菲尔耳朵尖上咬了一口——柔嫩可口。他知道这只羔羊的其他部分一定也会如此可口。

半羊人开始发抖，他喉咙和鼻腔里发出断断续续颤颤悠悠的声音，像绵羊的叫声，但比那声音还要柔软粘稠得多了。形似绵羊的下半身完全被巨蛇缠绕起来，后腿分开，两腿之间毛茸茸的一坨尾巴不安地甩来甩去。

林神的鳞片像月光和湖水一样凉。有条细长分叉的信子沿着亚茨拉菲尔的耳廓一圈圈舔舐，然后那条舌头湿漉漉地向下、向下，最后，一个有些凶狠的吻落在脖颈上。尖牙刺破皮肤，血从伤口流出来——温热甘美，这味道让克鲁利发出心满意足的叹息。

他把下半身收得更紧，双手摸索着抚过亚茨拉菲尔的身躯。那么丰美柔软，轻轻一按就会凹下去，像握着满手膏脂一样。这具身体闻起来是阳光和青草的味道，混杂一点暖融融的麦子香。

牧神。林神闭上眼睛，把脸埋在半羊人脖颈和肩膀之间的温床里。农人和牧人们的保护神，让牧群多多生育、让土地丰沃、让农田流出奶与蜜。

那么他本身也必然应当是多产又丰沃的，也应当是能流出奶与蜜的。

克鲁利笑了出来。半羊人对这笑声表示不满，悬空的小蹄子蹬蹬踹踹，鼻腔里发出软绵绵的颤音。

“你在笑我。”他说，鼻尖蒙了层嫩红色，“最开始时你明明对我很尊重，从来不会笑我。”

“六千年之前？”克罗里盯着半羊人的胸口。那片胸脯不断起伏，白嫩绵软。于是林神衔住牧神的乳头开始吮吸。

亚茨拉菲尔喉咙里又发出绵羊一样的声音：“对，六千年之前。那时候你还是条小蛇。”

“牧神在荒漠与绿洲边缘发现一条可怜兮兮的小黑蛇，于是救了他，把他带回自己的居所。”克鲁利用舌头在亚茨拉菲尔乳头上打转，细而分叉的舌尖刺激着最敏感的顶端。

半羊人扭了扭身子，丰腴得过分的大腿和腹部被蛇尾挤得变形——林神将蛇尾缠得越来越紧，亚茨拉菲尔洁白细腻如大理石的肉体争先恐后地想要从缠绕的缝隙中涌出来。

他低头看着缠在自己身上的蛇尾：“当时你只是一条小蛇，还没我的胳膊长，又瘦又小……这些年你长得有点太大了。”

克鲁利握住牧神另一侧的乳房，让掌心完全陷入丰腴的肉体里，乳肉从五指缝隙间涌出。他继续吮吸，用唇舌，偶尔也用牙齿，乳香味逐渐开始在舌尖上流淌。牧神的乳汁丰沛充盈，味道清甜而浓郁，有让人安心的麦子香。克鲁利开始吞咽。喉结上下滚动，乳汁顺着食道流淌至胃部，温热醇香。

亚茨拉菲尔吸了下鼻子，然后笑起来：“你长得实在是太大了，亲爱的。”

“而你依旧是——丰饶之神。”林神的鼻子埋在半羊人胸口，吐字不清，来不及吞咽的乳汁从下颌滴落，“保佑牧群和农田，多产又丰饶，乳汁永远甘美可口。”

“你还是像孩子一样心急。”牧神用双手捧住林神埋在自己胸前的头颅，像母亲一样慈爱、神明一样悲悯、爱人一样多情。

这句话让克鲁利真正急切起来。他将最后一口甘美的乳汁吞咽下腹，舔了舔嘴唇，然后蠕动蛇尾，让牧神的下半身暴露出来。

亚茨拉菲尔抖着耳朵，尾巴左右甩了两下。他形似绵羊的下半身被完全分开，卷曲的白色毛发覆盖着皮肤，而林神将目光落在半羊人的下腹部和后腿根部。那儿皮肤很薄、绒毛稀疏，软绵绵的一层毛发下是嫩粉色肌肤。

他两腿之间的生殖腔口同样是嫩粉色，果园里的水蜜桃一样。这颗果实熟得刚刚好，饱满、鲜嫩、多汁，汁水正从不断收缩的腔口内涌出来，湿哒哒地挂在大小阴唇上。克鲁利稍微动了动身体，鳞片刮擦过牧神的生殖腔口。亚茨拉菲尔发出一声颤悠悠的呻吟，他下半身涌出的液体在林神鳞片上留下一条黏糊糊、湿哒哒的痕迹。

牧人与农人的保护神，丰饶之神。让农田和牧群多产多育，自己也和那迦南之地一样流着奶与蜜。

林神用两根手指将牧神的生殖腔口分开——亚茨拉菲尔的阴部实在非常饱满柔软，和他的乳房、腹部与大腿一样，弹滑柔软的阴唇会在他手指的揉捏下变形。牧神发出断断续续的鼻音和呻吟，尾巴依旧在甩来甩去，有些不安。可那声音表明半羊人喜欢这个，喜欢得很。他的阴蒂逐渐充血肿胀起来，一颗艳红色的果子，等着被亲吻、爱抚、揉捻、吮吸和品尝。

克鲁利的手指被打湿，于是他将中指和食指并拢、探进半羊人湿热狭窄的生殖腔口。更多汁水从腔口里涌出来，粘稠透明，沾湿皮肤和卷曲的白色绒毛，在林神鳞片上泅开一片湿痕。

亚茨拉菲尔叫了出来，软绵绵颤巍巍的声音，鼻音像绵羊的叫声一样被拉得很长。他悬空的四蹄又踹了几下，然而蛇尾完全没有松开的意思。克鲁利将手指屈起来再伸直，抽插间用指腹摸索半羊人生殖腔道内的敏感点。他用手指搅出水声和叠成一片的绵软呻吟，牧神的身体完全摊开，面颊和胸脯开始泛红。

“如果山丘下的居民看见我们。”林神将手指抽出来——他的掌心和手腕都被打湿了，“如果他们看见林神和牧神在山丘上交合——”

亚茨拉菲尔没有说话。他咬着下唇，乖巧而安静地躺在蛇尾上，袒露着脖颈、胸脯、腹部和生殖腔口。被献祭的贡品，献给林神的羔羊，用自己的身体和乳汁来哺育山林，让林地与草甸葱茏繁茂。

克鲁利吞咽了一下。

如果附近的居民看见林神和牧神在山丘上交合，那么这意味来年的林地和农田将同样繁茂丰饶；林神将以牧神的乳汁为供养，而牧神将诞下林神的子嗣。

总的来说，人们会认为这是个好兆头。

林神有两条蛇类的半阴茎。他蠕动着，阴茎从泄殖腔口里弹出来——深红色，像大多数蛇类的阴茎那样生着凸起和软刺。亚茨拉菲尔扭了扭腰，努力将腿分得更开，向克鲁利袒露他湿淋淋的阴唇和生殖腔口。

牧神永远丰饶，他肥沃的土地永远等人来播种耕耘。

克鲁利握住自己的两根阴茎，将头部一点点挤进亚茨拉菲尔的生殖腔口。他的阴茎顶部撑开阴唇、将黏滑汁水挤出、刮擦过充血挺立的阴蒂，然后一点点撑开腔道、将自己送进更深处。牧神咬着嘴唇呻吟，声音被挤碎成树冠下斑驳的阳光，颤音暧昧又粘稠。他的蹄子一通胡乱蹬踹，生殖腔却蠕动收缩着主动裹上林神的阴茎，努力把对方吸进自己身体内部。

林神伏在半羊人身上喘息了片刻，然后他将蛇尾收缩，开始慢慢抽插。

亚茨拉菲尔身体的内部永远湿润温热，像吸满了雨水的沃土。它是绵软而有弹性的，会颤动，会吸取每一滴落在土层表面的雨露，也从来都欢迎风和阳光的爱抚。克鲁利能看到半羊人的生殖腔口被自己两根阴茎撑得红肿，阴唇向外翻开，在一次次的抽插摩擦中逐渐充血，像一朵花在慢慢绽放。

牧神的汁水从他们交合处滴落，黏糊糊湿哒哒，流淌过白色绒毛和黑曜石与红玛瑙一样的鳞片，然后坠入草甸当中。草丛与土壤欢呼、蠕动，竞相将牧神丰美浓郁的汁水吸收。这对它们来说，无异于最宝贵可口的甘霖。

春季午后，林神与牧神在山坡上交合。蛇尾与半羊人雪白的身躯相纠缠，锈红色和浅金色的卷发绕在一起，他们的呻吟和喘息在草甸上铺成一片。云层翻滚而来，在他们头顶聚集，呈现纯白、浅灰和闷青的渐变，然后电流开始在青灰色的缝隙当中流窜。

雷声从云端滚落，空气的湿度在慢慢增加，这让亚茨拉菲尔的呻吟更加湿润粘稠。

夏季是多雨的。雨水，这大地上万事万物都离不开的生命之源、这生灵的养母，慢慢聚在林神与牧神头顶上空。当天空暗下来的时候，克鲁利金色的眼睛就变得比太阳还要亮，像是那溶金一样的眼眸里本身就盛了光一样，像是把让树木生长的太阳融进了林神的眼睛里一样。

亚茨拉菲尔躺在巨大的黑色蛇尾上，乖巧而温顺地承受一次次抽插撞击，用橄榄色眼睛凝望着林神的金色眼眸。他的眼睛和阴户一样湿润又多情。

林神有双蛇一样的眼睛，瞳孔细长，向中间收缩。人们说冷血动物的竖瞳叫人害怕，亚茨拉菲尔却只觉得这很漂亮。

又一阵雷声滚落，起风了。

风给予草地亲吻和爱抚，于是草便骚动起来，摇摆着腰肢，在暗色的天幕下叫嚣——亲我，吻我，抚摸我，给我更多吧，叫我生长吧。

克鲁利又一次将自己完全挤入亚茨拉菲尔体内，阴茎上的凸起和软刺准确无误地碾过牧神的敏感点。他听到风、雷、草的喧嚣和树的欢呼，也听到牧神颤颤巍巍的绵软呻吟，比一只绵羊的声音还要叫人脊椎发软。

“牧神，”他问，凑近半羊人柔软的双唇和胸脯，“你在想什么？”

“我在想，”亚茨拉菲尔抽噎着，“我第一次见到你的时候，也是个雨天。”

林神扭了扭腰，快感将牧神缓缓推向高潮。

“六千年前，世界上第一场雨，当时的世界远没有这么美妙这么丰饶。”牧神伸出双臂——浑圆、饱满，用云端的线条雕琢而成，“我在沙漠和绿洲边缘发现一条小蛇，还没有我的手臂长，在世界上第一朵乌云下面缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，尾巴尖和我的小手指一样细。”

克鲁利用几次蛮横的冲撞作为回应，然后他把阴茎抵在牧神腔道内的敏感点上，慢慢地旋转、碾压。

亚茨拉菲尔的生殖腔道开始收缩。像翻滚的云层一样，他身体里同样孕育着风、雷和一场雨。

牧神抽着鼻子，发出类似抽泣的声音，“我给你挡雨。你缩在我肚皮下面，那么小，那么乖，眨着金色的眼睛。”

“从那之后我就很喜欢雨天。”克鲁利说，“因为你给我挡过雨，所以我会喜欢所有的雨天。”

“我尤其喜欢这场雨。”亚茨拉菲尔搂着克鲁利的脖子，在他下巴和唇角落下很多软绵绵的吻，这吻还带着乳汁和麦子的味道。

“这场雨之后，大地上会出现多少新的生灵啊——在农田里、牧群里、山丘上和林地间——和这场雨一起诞生的，我们的孩子。”

鸟兽都回到他们的巢穴当中，风在草甸和山林中穿梭，山丘上一片寂静。很多双眼睛在树梢上和灌木丛中窥探，很多个听不见的声音在风中诉说。看呀，快下雨了，快下雨了。于是树冠和草丛的姿态更肆意了，它们舒展，它们求欢。

在片刻的寂静之后，闪电划过天边——

下雨了。

**FIN.**


End file.
